


Best Friend's Girl

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke Bingo, Clarke puts herself in the friendzone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Clarke Griffin, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Wingman Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: Based on a true story from my college experience: Clarke Griffin attempts to cheer up her best friend even though he's being a drama queen. And kind of a pain. And she also sort of wishes she could kiss him.





	Best Friend's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bellarke Bingo. I'm bad at writing one-sided pining so here's a one-shot to get it out of my system. Warning: this does not end with Bellarke, so enjoy some unrequited crushing from Clarke Griffin.

Clarke wasn’t so much surprised to see Bellamy Blake flop down on the sofa across from her as she was annoyed. Especially when he didn’t even acknowledge her but instead dramatically threw his arm across his eyes with a heavy sigh. Clarke reluctantly capped her highlighter, realizing that her study session was probably a lost cause.

“What’s wrong?”

Bellamy snorted a little, but didn’t uncover his face. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Talk to me, Blake.”

Finally he groaned and shifted his elbow just enough to glare at Clarke with one dark eye.

“It’s stupid,” he muttered.

Clarke tossed her highlighter into her pencil bag with a little more force than necessary.

“Great. I’m glad that you’re interrupting my study session with something stupid.”

That got him to finally move his arm completely off his face so he could stare penitently at her.

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I can…”

“No, forget it,” she waved her hand distractedly at him. “Just tell me what’s going on. I’m listening now.”

He blinked a few times at her skeptically then rolled his head back to stare at the water-stained ceiling.

“It’s Echo… sort of…”

Clarke’s heart stuttered. “What about Echo?”

Bellamy sighed and wrapped his arms around one of the decorative sofa pillows, hugging it to his chest. “Apparently, Octavia and Raven and some of the other girls were hanging out with her the other night. And she… started joking around about the New Year’s Eve party.”

Clarke leaned forward, inwardly cursing herself for actually being interested.

“Jasper Jordan’s frat party?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy’s voice was distant. Clarke realized she couldn’t see his eyes again and for some reason that nagged at her.

“We were the only two who didn’t have dates,” Bellamy continued, “and so we decided to go together and it was fun and everything. I mean there was lots of drinking, but it actually wasn’t super trashy. We were going to leave early, but we just sort of got caught up in the party and we were dancing and whatever. And then suddenly we were counting down to the ball drop and we both looked at each other and realized that it would be super awkward if we were the only ones not kissing at midnight. So we just went for it.”

Clarke’s text book landed on the floor with a resounding thud that made both of them jump.

Bellamy tossed the pillow from his chest and sprang up from his sprawled position. “I’ve got it.”

Clarke nervously rubbed her palms together. “You guys actually kissed, huh?”

Bellamy knelt down in front of her to grab the book and place it in her hands. His knuckles brushed the inside of her palm so softly that Clarke wasn’t sure she could actually feel it.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. He let go of the book and the weight of it made her wrists droop until the book came to rest gently against her thighs.

Bellamy remained on his knees in front of her, one of his hands coming to rest on the sofa cushion next to her, the side of his pinky just resting against her jeans.

“We kind of laughed about it afterwards, I mean, just between the two of us,” Bellamy continued. “But we agreed that we were fine and just went on with our lives. At least I did.”

Clarke swallowed again, finding her throat dry. “So what’s wrong with Echo?”

Bellamy frowned. “She’s been spreading the story, making it into a big joke. Apparently she plays up how awkward I was and how I was hesitant to kiss her. She makes it sound like I had no idea what I was doing!”

Clarke felt her cheeks heat up. “And of course you do.”

Bellamy arched an eyebrow at her. “Well of course.”

Clarke pressed her fingers tightly into the edges of her book. “You should have just taken me,” she heard herself blurt.

The look Bellamy gave her made her want to sink into the couch and never reappear.

“I mean…” He blinked a few times. “You were still with Lexa then.”

“Right, right,” Clarke sputtered hastily. Of course she was with Lexa. She remembers it clear as crystal. It was the night they broke up. The night she scoured Instagram for pictures of the frat party to see if she could catch a glimpse of what Bellamy was up to. The night she forlornly drank a bottle of wine by herself while watching the Hallmark Channel until well past midnight.

“I was just trying to say…” She steeled herself and flashed him her best attempt at a mischievous grin. “I just meant that I would never kiss and tell.”

Bellamy seemed to relax and he smirked a little. “Right. I guess I’ll keep that in mind for next time, Griffin.”

He stood back up and went back to his own couch. Clarke shifted, scratching an imaginary itch where his finger had brushed her.

“Besides,” she said quickly. “I’m sure she’s just upset because she wishes she could kiss you again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Classic move. You get upset about a guy and so you try to downplay him to help yourself get over him.”

Bellamy furrowed his brow. “Are you saying she’s… into me?”

Clarke wondered if there was a person alive who wouldn’t be into Bellamy Blake.

She cleared her throat. “Probably. You might as well ask.”

Bellamy swayed back and forth for a moment. “I don’t know. Flattering as that is, she did just make fun of me to half of campus.”

“Yeah, so you can count out any of them as possible future dates anyways.”

Bellamy stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh a little.

“Fine. I’ll go talk to her about it.” He bounced up. “But whatever happens, this is on you, Griffin.” He pointed a warning finger at her before rushing for the door.

Clarke leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling and let out a low sigh. She felt like crying, but that was ridiculous. She picked up her textbook again, trying not to think about warm brown eyes and strong hands. Bellamy was her best friend and anything more would be… probably pretty nice.

Impossible, of course. But nice. 


End file.
